Tales Form EarthSea - Light & Shadow
by SheWolfMedjai
Summary: A new moon rises to the top of the sky as two people shift the balance, with light and dark waiting to unite. As the forest grows it's shadows, the sea grows it's light waves.
1. Prolouge

_**Tales Form EarthSea - **__**Light & Shadow **_

A new moon rises to the top of the sky as two people shift the balance, with light and dark waiting to unite. As the forest grows it's shadows, the sea grows it's light waves.

Prolouge:

Note: "I hate these prolouge but first time for everything. :) Yes its about Cob. If you don't like don't read. ^_^ Thank You!"

Story Prolouge:

After Cob's death as is well. Arron went to repent for what he did and became SparrowHawk's apprentise. Teru and Tennar hold down the fort at the farm, waiting for the men to return. Of course they do and life continues on.. However they fail to notice a change in the balance. There is a strange light coming from the sea one night, just as there are shadows growing in the forests on that moon-less night. A wild slave girl must survive in a new, strange and ever darkening world. A man with no memory must now help her through his darkness and right the people he has wronged. How will he help a wild young woman, the people he has wronged and all with no memory. With both only relying on instinct and many battles a head, will they survive or will they kill eachother?

And what about SparrowHank and tennar's wedding? Teru and Arron's relationship? Can they still manage against this individuals or will that peace be just a dream?


	2. Chapter 1: Just Some Thoughts

_**Tales From Eath Sea Light & Shadow **_

_Chapter 1: Just Some Thoughts _

After having some nice hot soup for dinner, the farm house was queit and cozzy. Tennar and SparrowHawk were discussing arrangements for the wedding ceremony and other couple related topics. While Terru and Arron were doing just the same only as assistants. Just things like checking the to do lists. Arron got the groom's check list as well as the food. Terru arranged the bride's list and the location. as the younger couple took care of the little things, the bride and groom went on talking about their futures, with the ceremony and the younger couple after the event.

It had been a very peaceful time in the land. The people were alive and postive engery was flowing thourgh all creatures. The dragons had returned and lived in sight of the humans. Though most beleived it was a sign of good, fear still clinged to those who choose it. However, not all was as peachy as can be, the slave trade has also been growing. Though not as harsh in it's manner as before, the damn market for good slaves had to rise along with all this merryment.

But on this night the balance would be forever changed. The night was peaceful, starry, the nightly creatures sung their songs loudly in to the sky. Throught the light breeze, a light began to glow from the sea. Waves of all different neon blues and blue-ish greens brushed against the smooth, tanned sand and thristy grey rocks. Once the spectical had gone on for a few minutes it vanished. In it's place was a younger woman lying on the beach with the waves as her only temperary clothing.

Not far from the lit waters, in the forest shadows grew. Every spot were the light from the distanct stars didi not reach the darkness thickened. All of the shadows of every corner, that frightened a child in the night came to life. The black-ness covered the forest so no visiblity could even be seen with a flamed torch. Yet as the darkness reached its peek the light from the sea xast an equal challenge. As the thickness cleared away it left a man.

Both the pinical on Light and Shadow were near they left gifts for the other to help destory the other. So the man of shadow walked from the forest to the slembering light female on the not to distant shore of the sea.

As the disorreinted man neared the unconicous woman a pain struck over him. Falling to the grass before the sand, a peice of the man broke and with one beat of his heart his vision went black. Upon hearing and sensing an unset soul, the slumberig woman awoke to terror. No memery, sight and the faint beat of a broke heart that was near.


End file.
